1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to snowball making devices, and more particularly pertains to new and improved snowball gloves arranged for forming snowballs therebetween.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Snowball forming structure is indicated in the prior art and exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,153 having a cup member mounted to the end of a stick to form snowballs. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,859,167 and 5,080,572 indicate plier type cup members arranged for forming snowballs therebetween in a molding structure.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for glove members arranged for selectively mounting confronting cup members to mold snowballs therebetween and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.